


Everything's A Miracle

by bibliomaniac



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Miraculous Ladybug AU, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliomaniac/pseuds/bibliomaniac
Summary: Revali has a secret. Well, several, but most notably: he's the slightly egotistical superhero Hyrule loves to hate, Bluejay. Being Bluejay allows him to help people, but it also allows him to express confidence in himself in a way that he could never do as himself, because it's never been a secret that Revali (as Revali) hates himself, that he's insecure and small.It's also not much of a secret that he has a monumental crush on Link, the prodigy fencer who's new to their class at school. What he doesn't know that Link has a similar secret: he's Knight, the other half of Hyrule's crimefighting superhero duo. Being Knight lets him get away from his strict father, away from the disapproving eyes of everyone expecting him to follow his father's footsteps. It lets him be himself, and as it turns out, who he truly is is someone who has an equally monumental crush on Bluejay.If they're going to have a chance against Calamity Ganon and his Guardians, they're going to have to figure this out first.





	Everything's A Miracle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chimney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimney/gifts).



> fic title is from everything's a miracle by swimming with dolphins bc i couldnt resist
> 
> i blame chimney for enabling me when i told her i wanted to do a ml au. like obviously it's my fault for thinking it in the first place but chimney could've told me /no/ :(

Of all the things that Revali had expected to feel when it finally happened, he had never really expected to feel nothing at all. 

Happiness, he had thought, or worry, or surprise, or all of the above. Any of the things that might be natural to feel when you find out that the secret identity of your crime-fighting partner is actually the boy you’ve had a crush on for…ages, really, so long that you can’t even remember what it’s like to _not_ love him.

But he doesn’t feel happy, or worried, or surprised, or any mixture of the three. He just feels numb, and he can barely hear his own voice when he says, “Right. I…need a minute, can you give me that?”

Knight—no, Link— blinks at him, sheepish, hopeful smile fading into something almost like misery, and he says, “Yeah, I…can give you that. However long you need, milord,” and the name feels somehow like a mockery instead of a mark of their friendship.

Revali nods once, jerkily, and then he spreads the wings of his suit and runs, takes off, lets the wind take him away from the boy he loves, the boy who loves him. He doesn’t have to look behind him to know that Link is shrinking in on himself, crouching to the ground and making himself as small as he feels. He doesn’t have to, but he does anyway. 

He’s never been able to look away from Link, after all, and this time is no exception.

And then, finally, he feels everything all at once, and he’s happyworriedsurprised but mostly just _hurt,_ and so, so tired.

He unlocks the balcony door to his bedroom and slips inside, detransforms on his bed, and he cries.

 

* * *

 

But all of that comes later. 

Really, it starts on the first day of his last year of high school, a day that clearly portends disaster for the rest of the year, because it’s ten minutes past the time class is supposed to start and he’s on the ground staring at a broken bow.

It’s not a _good_ bow, luckily, just a school-issued one, but Goddess is he going to catch flak for it from his archery teacher. He sighs and looks over at the old lady he just shoved out of the way of an oncoming car, the lady who’s looking apologetically at his bow, which had snapped when their fall on the ground (away from the car) had put pressure on it.

“Young man, I’m sorry about your bow, and thank you for saving me. Can I offer to pay—”

“No, it’s fine,” he says with a tight smile. “No need to worry about anything at all.” It’s not the lady’s fault that the driver wasn’t looking where he was going, after all. “Thanks for offering, though. Here, can I help you up?”

He extends his hand, and the old lady takes it with a thoughtful look in her eyes. “You’re too kind,” she says. 

“I’m really not. Anyway, I have to get going. First day of school and all.” He waves and takes off at a run to his school building. Some days he really wishes he could fly above all the hustle and bustle of Hyrule, high above everyone who hates him, high above everything.

But he can’t, so he runs.

Behind him, the old lady smiles. She’s been watching him for a while, him and the other boy, but this only confirms her suspicions. He’ll be _perfect_.

She has her kwami deliver the box inside the boy’s room. He’ll find it soon enough, and then everything will begin.

Time to test the other one.

 

* * *

  

“Link, get back in the car!” Beedle orders, a hint of desperation tinging his voice. Well, more than just a hint, really; Beedle is an anxious guy, which Link supposes is understandable when you spend as much time around his dad as Beedle does. “You have fencing practice scheduled, and—”

“I always have fencing practice scheduled,” Link says irritably. “Please, I just want to go to school. Don’t normal parents want that for their children? Doesn’t he want me to…grow up well-adjusted or whatever?”

Beedle snorts, whispers under his breath, “Your father is anything but normal,” and Link sighs because he knows it’s true.

“Please, just get in the car before he calls,” Beedle begs.

Link looks between the car and the school. He could probably make a break for it, but…his gaze strays to an old lady who’s fallen on the ground, her cane a bit too far to reach. He bites his lip.

If he helps this lady, he won’t be able to escape Beedle, but he can’t just _leave_ her.

Exhaling slowly, he makes his way over to the lady, putting her cane within reach and offering his hand.

She smiles. “Thank you, dear.”

“No problem,” he says, tiredness rolling over him.

“ _Please_ , Link,” Beedle says, and Link gets in the car, head dropping. 

Link is the son of an Olympic-winning fencer nicknamed Sabre. He’s always wanted Link to follow in his footsteps, and he’s never really been one to compromise, but it’s gotten even worse ever since his wife, Link’s mother, died recently. Now he barely lets Link leave the house. 

He keeps his head down, staring at his hands, so he doesn’t notice the woman dropping her cane to walk on her own, and he certainly doesn’t know that she’s just decided on him as the second recipient of the Miraculous. But she has, and he’ll find a small box in his room later. 

“Are you sure about this?” her kwami, Paya, asks nervously. “Putting these Miraculous in the hands of such young people…”

“It’s time. And they’re right for it,” Impa says, gazing at the car containing the second boy as it rounds a corner and goes out of sight. “They’re the ones who can stop Calamity Ganon.”

While she was, of course, right, it would take some time before either Revali or Link believed her—or, more accurately, whether they would believe in themselves enough to make that prophecy a reality. 

But first they would have to find their boxes, and first they would have to find each other, and first they would have to fall in love.

(Or, well, they didn’t _have_ to, but they would anyway. That said, it would also take quite some time before they realized it.)

This is the story of how all of this comes to pass: of how a boy falls in love with a fencer, and of how a knight falls in love with a bird, and of how that love defeats a Calamity.

But for now, the fencer is driven away, and the boy runs, and neither of them know what is to come.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading! my tumblr is [anuninterestingperson](http://anuninterestingperson.tumblr.com) if you ever wanna talk :)


End file.
